El Secreto de los Kisaragi
by Ben Carmine 01
Summary: Historia con seguimiento de capítulos desentreñando la relación entre Shintaro y Momo, desde un contexto en el que ambos son miembros del Mekakushi-dan y saben acerca de sus poderes pero aún no saben nada acerca del fenómeno detrás de los "Ojos Rojos".
1. Chapter 1

Hola...(ni la menor idea de qué decir).  
Para los que posiblemente ya me conocían sabrán que esta historia ya la había publicado anteriormente, pero se dio el caso de que mi profesora de "Redacción y Producción de textos" nos pidió como "Proyecto Final"escribir una novela muy corta de preferencia,(a pesar de que hace penas 10 días comenzamos el segundo parcial), y yo de bocón le dije que tenía algo parecido escrito pero que no estaba terminado, así que me pidió que se lo diera para revisarlo y para mi sorpresa cuando se lo mostré al término de la clase del día siguiente me dijo que era terrible pero que tiene salvación y serviría para usarlo para el proyecto mencionó que la forma en cómo estaba redactado describía a demasiado detalle cada una de las escenas y movimientos de los personajes.  
Lo demás prefiero ahorrarlo porque como era la primera vez que criticaban un texto que yo había escrito obviamente me sentí como si me juzgaran cruelmente por algo que solo escribí por gusto.  
Sin embargo ahora lo veo como una experiencia graciosa pues a pesar de cómo juzgó el escrito me dijo que le pareció interesante pero que estaba algo intrigada sobre el por qué empecé a escribirlo y me emocioné de sobre manera que bueno, parece ser que levanté bastante la voz y las personas que aún estaban en el salón porque hacían tarea o algo, escucharon sobre que trataba en parte sobre una extraña relación amorosa entre hermanos, etc y una de mis compañeras me gritó que era un pervertido. Yo ante ese comentario no sé por que pero no pude evitar que me diera un ataque de risa y al mismo tiempo inesperadamente la maestra también se rió, digo yo doblado de risa y que luego la maestra me siguiera fue una experiencia inigualable.  
Bueno para no hacer el cuento más largo, mi profesora va a estar pidiendo cada semana un avance en el proyecto y por eso es que ahora tienen de nuevo este fanfic... digámoslo de una manera "Remasterizado", y sin nada más que decir...

Perdonen si aún después de todo sigue teniendo errores de ortografía y espero lo que disfruten tanto como a mi me dio gusto haberlo escrito.

Nos vemos al final del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 1 (Solos en casa…)

Es un nuevo día para los miembros del Mekakushi-dan, día de descanso. Hoy domingo Kido decidió darles un respiro a los miembros "tómense el día libre" dijo ella. Aceptando la emoción Shintaro decidió quedarse en casa frente a la computadora, Ene prefirió quedarse en el móvil de Kido, ya que definitivamente no quería pasar el día aburrida con Shintaro, así él podría ponerle clave a sus carpetas sin problema alguno.

Por otra parte, Momo recién se acababa de levantar, caminaba con cansancio y pesadez en cada paso que daba, era como si fuese un zombi, y con esa misma pesadez se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, entró sin tocar ni pedir permiso alguno, detuvo sus pasos de zombi para colocarse detrás de Shintaro y lo miraba fijamente…

–Nee… Onii-chan…– Él emitió un sonido dándole a entender que la escuchaba  
–Vayamos hacia la base… me aburro aquí…–  
–Ve tu sola– Dijo sin mirarla –Y en todo caso ¿Por qué debería acompañarte?–  
–Porque eres mi hermano mayor y debes cuidar de mi como lo hacías cuando éramos pequeños– Se cruzó de brazos  
–Ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para ello Momo… ve tu sola…–  
– ¡Oh vamos! – Lo abrazó por detrás recargando de esta forma sus pechos sobre la espalda de Shintaro– Por favor di que sí– Dijo mientras hundía un poco más sus pechos en la espalda del azabache  
– ¡M-Momo! – Se separó bruscamente de ella– ¡Puedes ir sola! Además hoy es día libre… déjame estar un rato tranquilo– Por el acto de separarse ambos quedaron viéndose frente a frente

Momo permaneció de pie frente a Shintaro, ella aún tenía puesto el pijama, un pijama de camisetita de tirantes y un short muy corto lo que provocó que el azabache se volviera consciente del vergonzoso estado en el que se encontraba ella y su rostro presentara un leve tono entre rojizo y rosado en sus mejillas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba puesto sostén y devolvió su mirada.

Miró a Momo directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que no la acompañaría aunque ella lo odiara por toda la vida, pero la mirada de súplica de ella era realmente conmovedora.

–Por favor Onii-chan– Juntando sus manos suplicantemente  
–No– Dijo nuevamente y regresó su silla a su lugar para seguir con lo suyo  
–Moooh! – Bufó ella – ¡Eres un tonto!– Se le acercó, tomó su brazo y comenzó a jalar bruscamente de él  
– ¿Eh? ¡Momo! – Dijo mientras forcejeaba con molestia

Momo jalaba el brazo de Shintaro con fuerza y él se resistía con mucho aferro a su silla, de la nada y como acto de reflejo el cuerpo de Shintaro se levantó de su silla, tropezó con la misma lo cual provocó que su hermana resbalara y ambos cayeran al suelo. Momo cayó de espaldas, por lo cual, Shintaro cayó sobre ella con el rostro pegado a sus pechos.

Se levantó un poco para observar la situación y pensar en cómo escapar de esta, Momo aún tenía cerrados los ojos, pero comenzó a abrirlos de poco a poco para mirar a su hermano.

– ¿E-Estás bien? – Preguntó Shintaro  
–S-Si… eso creo…–  
–Bueno entonces…– Trató de levantarse, pero un extraño gemido se lo impidió

El escuchar semejante gemido hizo que el cuerpo del azabache se estremeciera, pero ni él supo porque, giró la cabeza a todos lados para ver si no había sido imaginación de él, pero notó que su rodilla se encontraba en la entrepierna de su hermana.

Shintaro lleno de curiosidad movió nuevamente su rodilla para comprobar si lo de antes no había sido su imaginación, a lo que su hermana gimió de manera sonora y algo excitante para él. Momo había cerrado sus ojos por la sorpresa pero después los volvió a abrir para mirar a su hermano, en el rostro de ella se reflejaba angustia y excitación.

Pasaron varios segundos entre esa "lucha" de miradas para que la mente ágil de Shintaro comenzara a procesar la situación y después comenzara a pensar algo más atrevido

–"¿Qué textura tendrían?, ¿Son tan suaves como se ven?"– Se preguntaba.

De una u otra forma sabía que era incorrecto e inmoral pero siendo un adolescente sano de 18 años era obvio que tenía cierta curiosidad por el sexo femenino, al final no hizo caso de su auto lección de moral y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Inhaló fuertemente mientras Momo seguía aturdida en el suelo y levantó la camisetilla que ella llevaba puesta, aún sabiendo que su hermana podría no llegar a perdonarlo nunca, y poco a poco acercó su rostro a los senos desnudos de su hermana, se recargó suavemente en ellos por lo que gimió levemente y se movió un poco, todo bien por el momento pues no parecía haber resistencia alguna por parte de ella.

Hasta que un débil pero sensual susurro se oyó por parte de Momo– O…nii-chan– Mirando directamente a Shintaro con unos ojos de súplica

Sorprendido por la mirada, tragó saliva un par de veces y en vez de acariciar su pecho aprisionó uno de los botones de Momo en su boca, lo mordía, lo lamia, jugaba con el bailando con su lengua y de la misma forma prosiguió con el otro.

La joven Kisaragi gemía por el acto de su hermano, incluso intentó separarlo de ella, pero él sucumbiendo ante sus deseos carnales la aprisionó de las muñecas dándole a entender que no pensaba detenerse, después de ello, él se alzó a la altura de su cabeza para llegar a ver su sonrojado rostro.

Durante los segundos que duró la mirada se percató que hasta el día de hoy nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que era Momo

–"¿Desde siempre he tenido una hermana así de linda?", "¿Eh? ¿Puede que sea mi opinión, pero cabría la posibilidad de que yo en realidad tengo la hermana más hermosa del mundo?"–

Esos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza en instantes y desgraciadamente llegó al punto que por accidente recordó a Ayano, la chica que fue tanto su amiga como su primer amor.

El no haber sido capaz de evitar su muerte ni de saber la razón de su muerte aún lo atormentaba y aunque ya habían pasado dos años, en lo más profundo de su ser seguía sufriendo por ello.

Mientras seguía recordando su dolorosa experiencia repentinamente una sensación suave cerca de su mejilla lo regresó a la realidad, que era una cálida caricia por parte de Momo, la cual tenía posando su mano sobre el cachete de Shintaro, debido a que desde el punto de vista de ella su hermano tenía una cara melancólica que parecía que estaba sufriendo y Momo quería de alguna forma consolarlo.

Sin embargo después de haberlo hecho no pudo evitar sino cubrirse la cara por la vergüenza, y Shintaro dejando de lado aquello, aprisionó ambas manos de Momo contra el suelo y terminó besándola.

Por unos momentos ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por lo ocurrido, pero segundos después terminó correspondió al beso de su hermano. Jugaban con sus lenguas, él aprisionó el labio inferior de ella y lo mordió levemente, posteriormente ella gimió.

Paso numero 1: Completado. Después de semejante e intenso beso se separó un poco de ella, dejando a relucir un hilo de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas, pero el joven Kisaragi quería llegar más lejos, por lo que abrazó con fuerza a Momo y cargándola hasta la pata de su cama lo que hizo fue quitarle la liga que tenía en el cabello, amarrándole de esta forma a la pata de la cama. No se notaba oposición alguna por parte de ella.

Paso numero 2: Completado. Una vez amarrada Shintaro trazó un camino con su dedo índice desde el estómago de su hermana hasta rozar su parte íntima, dándole una sensación placentera y excitante mientras forcejeaba, provocando de esta manera que soltara un gemido que hizo estremecer de nuevo a Shintaro, y le retiró lenta y excitantemente el short junto con su ropa interior. Momo yacía completamente desnuda ante él.

Y ante todo como era su primera vez viendo la parte baja de una mujer que no fuera de internet, no pudo evitar quedar atónito un durante un instante. Era obvio que durante su infancia ambos tomaban baños juntos pero había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se llegaron a ver desnudos de esa manera.

El azabache no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el cómo se sentiría tocar la parte íntima de su de una mujer y se le ocurrió poner en práctica lo que había visto en un sitio web (Porno), así que metió uno de sus dedos a su boca llenándolos de saliva como lubricante, para después meterlo sin piedad alguna en Momo, ella gimió de manera tan sonora que todo el cuerpo de Shintaro temblara, quería escuchar más de esos sonidos excitantes que lanzaba su joven y hermosa hermana.

Primeramente movía sus dedos con delicadeza para poder escuchar a su hermana gemir y retorcerse, después sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos de manera que ella con algo de trabajo apenas podía tragar su propia saliva. A pesar de ello seguía sin haber oposición alguna.

Excitado después de tanto gemido dulce y sonoro decidió desamarrar a Momo y acostarla en su cama para tener mayor comodidad, y para continuar se deshizo desesperadamente de sus bermudas y sus bóxers.

Su miembro estaba completamente erecto, tanto que incluso palpitaba y al fin se colocó sobre ella. Ya era hora, estaba más que listo, pero nuevamente quería escuchar a su hermana gemir, quien ahora estaba entregada al placer.

Mordió sus pezones y con su lengua trazó un camino nuevamente por el estómago de Momo hundiéndose en su ombligo para después lamer su parte inferior, continuó metiendo su lengua en ella y jugó con su clítoris unos momentos, era ahora o nunca.

Levantó las piernas de Momo a la altura de sus hombros, tomó su miembro, y rápida pero cuidadosamente lo insertó en la vagina de su querida hermana provocando que ella gritara de forma muy sonora.

Dentro de ella estaba caliente, realmente caliente, a los pocos segundos se empezaron a notar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, significado de ello, ambos habían perdido su virginidad, ¿Qué lo hacía más excitante? El hecho de que era su hermana.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente pero con un ritmo constante y realmente placentero, en la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos, y mientras más rápido se movía Shintaro mas rápido recibía gemidos excitantes y deseosos de parte de Momo.

Su ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, si no salía ahora iba a venirse dentro de ella y él no quería eso  
–"Sería problemático si quedara embarazada"– Pensó él, así que con dificultad sacó su miembro erecto de ella y se recostó a un lado de ella.

Momo con respiración acelerada y habiendo sido esclava del placer al dejar de recibir el miembro erecto de su hermano comenzó a sentir una sensación de vacío en su interior, aún quería más.

Miró a Shintaro y pudo notar la dolorosa erección que aún tenía, tan grande era que incluso una de sus venas que cruzaba ahí resaltaba de entre las demás.

Tomó el miembro de su hermano y empezó moverlo de arriba hacia abajo lenta pero constantemente, de manera que Shintaro comenzó a gemir con desesperación, Momo presenciando lo que sería tomar el dominio de la situación, metió el miembro a su boca y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que con su mano marcando el ritmo, hasta que él ya no era dueño de sus acciones y se corrió en la boca de ella.

Momo posteriormente trago fielmente y con dificultad el líquido blanquecino, saboreándolo como si fuese crema batida, y finalmente cayó rendida sobre la cama, al lado de Shintaro, quien con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban acercó a Momo hacia él. Y al final ella cayó dormida, recostando su cabeza en el brazo de su hermano.

Solo era un día de descanso para los miembros del Mekakushi-dan, los hermanos Kisaragi se habían quedado solos en casa y su madre había salido.

Continuará….

* * *

Um...hola de nuevo.  
Creo que a lo mejor pudiera ser que tenga problemas porque leo esto y digo... "oh por dios, cómo le hice para escribir algo tan explícito y no me da pena que hasta mi profesora lo sepa" jajaja.

Eh... bueno... creo que lo mejor sería aclarar  
–Primero. Los siguientes 4 capítulos ya los tengo hechos pero falta "Remasterizarlos".  
–Segundo. Siguen faltándome el capítulo 6 y el posible capitulo 7 por escribir desde cero (Esta frase me recordó al anime de ReZero Kara Hajimeru, jejeje si no lo has visto te lo recomiendo muchísimo).  
–Tercero. No se exactamente cada cuanto tiempo voy a subir los capítulos restantes pero prometo no tardar tanto como cuando los subí por primera vez.  
Y por último. El capítulo 2 ya casi lo termino, así que, posiblemente el jueves o viernes de la próxima semana ya lo suba.

Eso es todo (creo) ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez...  
Em... primero quiero pedir disculpas por tardar un poco más de lo planeado en subirlo, pero la corrección de ortografía y agregar más texto tomó un poco más de lo esperado, y aún así, no se si esté del todo bien el capitulo pero... bueno mi profesora me aconsejó en lo que pudo y tampoco es como si ella pudiera hacer milagros sobre este "escrito" jejeje...

Un dato irrelevante pero que me gustaría compartir, es que desde la otra vez que una chica me llamó pervertido ahora la mayoría de mis compañeros ya saben acerca de lo que estoy haciendo y quieren leerlo, como si fuera algo muy importante, y yo lo que les respondí que una vez que termine el otro capitulo les dejaría leer el primero.  
Esto de alguna forma me emocionó, pensar que a lo mejor de verdad quieren leerlo pero por otra parte pienso, solo han de querer burlarse, pero siento que será divertido ver sus reacciones. (jajaja soy un perversote XD)

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía o si algunas situaciones no las supe describir bien y son confusas pero, en fin espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

Y nos vemos al final del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2 (Celoso de un niño…)

Ha pasado ya una semana después del acontecimiento entre los hermanos Kisaragi, y en esa misma semana ninguno de ellos se ha dirigido la palabra, o si quiera una mirada. Fuese como fuese, Shintaro se sentía mal, creía que entonces su hermana lo repudiaba después de eso ¿había lastimado los sentimientos de Momo?

No lo sabía, pero él aseguraba que así era. Se levantó con pesadez e insomnio de su cama después de haber dado vueltas en esta toda la noche, llevaba una semana en vela pensando en cómo remediar lo que le había hecho a Momo, no hallaba remedio alguno.

– ¡Buenos días Master!– Saludó Ene, tan enérgica como de costumbre – ¿Qué tal durmió anoche? O mejor dicho… ¿pudo dormir siquiera?– Preguntó ella en tono burlón  
– ¡No molestes!… ¡es muy temprano para escucharte!…–  
– ¡Master ¿Por qué es tan grosero?!– Gritó ella

Él hizo caso omiso y fue rumbo al baño, no dejaba de pensar en ese rostro melancólico que pone Momo cuando ambos están juntos sin su madre presente, su cabeza era un caos.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño antes de que pudiese tomar la perilla, esta se movió abriéndose, dejando ver a su hermana Momo recién bañada, llevaba una bata blanca que hacía contraste con su hermosa y pálida piel, y su cabello emanaba un aroma a shampoo muy agradable, provocando que Shintaro solo pudiera reaccionar ante la apariencia de su hermana sonrojándose y tartamudeando.

–…Hola M-Momo… b-buenos días…– Saludó de forma nerviosa  
–A-ah… Onii-chan… b-buenos días– Respondió sin mirarlo directamente

Solo fueron necesarias dos frases para que un silencio incómodo impregnara el momento y quedaran estancados sin saber qué hacer.

Ambos estaban estáticos mientras esperaban el uno del otro que alguno rompiera el incómodo ambiente que se había creado entre ellos, sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que Shintaro fuera el que terminara cediendo…

–B-bueno…eh… yo… ¡Momo yo…!–

Sin poder terminar Momo reaccionó asustada, ante lo que ella pensaba sería su hermano tratando de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en su habitación, y por acto de reflejo corrió directamente hacía su propio cuarto cerrando de golpe la puerta al llegar. Shintaro perplejo no pudo siquiera detenerla, el miedo a que su hermana le rechazara con una bofetada al intentar tocarla lo aterraba…

–Momo… ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me perdones?– Solo pudo susurrarse a sí mismo mientras su rostro se llenaba de melancolía

Decir que su relación en ese momento era muy inestable era más que obvio, pero ninguno sabía cómo poner fin a esa indiferencia suya.

Mientras tanto, Momo se encontraba esperando con la puerta entreabierta para cerciorarse que su hermano ya no se encontrara en el pasillo…

–…Onii-chan…–  
– ¿Ocurre algo Momo-chan? –Entonó Ene desde el celular de Momo  
– ¡¿Ah?!…¡¿E-Ene-chan?!…–Respondió sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Ene  
–Últimamente Master y tu han estado muy distantes… y raros más que nada… ¿Podrías hacerme saber si ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes? – Dijo en tono preocupado  
–¡No!…– Ene no pudo evitar reaccionar ante semejante grito de angustia y guardó silencio por un momento  
–¡L-Lo siento Ene-chan!… – Aún alterada ella sabía que debía pensar en alguna excusa para salir de esta situación…  
–Es solo que… he estado algo distraída… ya que con el concierto de hoy… me siento tan nerviosa que no me puedo concentrar en nada– Dijo sonriéndole falsamente a su celular  
–Espero que no me mientas…– Haciendo un puchero  
–N-No…no me atrevería…–

Dando por terminada la conversación Ene se retiró del móvil de Momo y regresó al de Shintaro dejando de esta manera a Momo sola, quien dada la agotadora situación que se había presentado, se dirigió hacia su cama y cayó rendida encima del colchón como si hubiera regresado de su trabajo como Idol.

Tapando su rostro con uno de los tantos cojines que tenía, trató de conciliar el sueño para poder descansar un poco antes de su concierto nocturno, pero cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, sin saber porque, comenzó a recordar esas caricias de su hermano, ese tono tan seductor con el que le hablaba, esos movimientos suaves y placenteros que provocaban que su cuerpo se estremeciera. La sorpresa que esto le provocó, hizo que se levantara de su cama con un solo impulso y se puso roja como tomate.

Quería disculparse por lo ocurrido durante su pequeño intercambio de palabras, no podía evitarlo, sabía perfectamente que amaba a su hermano pero nunca pensó que una situación como la de la semana pasada ocurriría.

* * *

Momo siempre fue muy cercana a su hermano. Cuando eran pequeños, a pesar de que él fuera muy anti-social, pesimista y malhumorado, los dos jugaban juntos, dormían juntos y convivían de manera tranquila, incluso cuando necesitaba de él, Shintaro siempre estaba allí para apoyarla… sin embargo, todo llega a su fin en algún momento…

Un cierto 14 de agosto la familia Kisaragi decidió ir de viaje a la playa, Momo y Shintaro, emocionados fueron a buscar conchas en la orilla del mar, pero no se percataron de que una de las olas que se acercaba a la orilla era muy grande y los envolvió a ambos arrastrándolos hacia el mar. Shintaro al saber nadar tomó a Momo del brazo para regresar juntos a la superficie, aunque fue en vano, porque sin bien sabía nadar, no podía aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo y al hundirse más y más, al final ambos perdieron la conciencia.

Cuando despertaron, ambos se encontraban en camas de hospital y su madre se encontraba llorando. Inmediatamente se levantaron y la abrazaron diciendo –"Estamos bien mamá no tienes que preocuparte"–…

Su madre no lloraba solo por ellos.

Momentos después de abrazar a su madre se dieron cuenta que alguien, en este caso, su padre, no se encontraba presente, así que interrogaron a su madre sobre si ella no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero la única respuesta que recibieron fue un lastimoso abrazo, seguido de un desgarrador llanto, lo que simplemente provocó que ambos no pudieran hacer nada más que unirse al doloroso llanto de su madre.

Tiempo después de regresar a casa, para evitar que les afectara de forma grave la pérdida de su padre, simplemente siguieron con su vida cotidiana, exceptuando a Shintaro, quien por su parte parecía que fuera una persona diferente, ya no interactuaba como antes con Momo y esto no se debía a que la odiara o culpara, en realidad se culpaba a sí mismo, debido a que por no medir las consecuencias de sus acciones terminó involucrando tanto a su familia como a Momo y, debido a su forma de pensar, decidió reducir al mínimo toda interacción con su familia como con demás personas, a parte que no volvería a salir de vacaciones o a ningún otro lado.

De esa manera nunca tendría que volver a pasar por una mala experiencia, o eso es lo que pensaba él.

Así al paso de unos años cuando Shintaro entró a preparatoria, y ocurrieron varios sucesos por parte de ambos, en cuanto a Shintaro; la muerte de su única amiga, su profunda depresión, como sus 2 largos años de aislamiento, y en cuanto Momo; el intento de rehabilitar a su hermano y el inicio de su trabajo como Idol.

Hasta aquél día en que la vida de ambos giró en torno al Mekakushi-dan, a consecuencia de las raras habilidades que ambos poseían.

Aunque en la actualidad… estaba casi segura que su hermano la repudiaba, debido a que pudiera creer que era una "chica fácil" que dejaría que cualquiera la tocara, y eso había creado el distanciamiento de toda la semana, pero la verdad, era que ella definitivamente le quería, no estaba resentida ni nada por el estilo. De un momento a otro él y ella comenzaron a llevarse muy bien al conocer a los miembros del Mekakushi-dan, y después esto… ella sentía morir.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato de rodar alrededor de su cama lamentándose por sus acciones, decidió que era hora de levantarse de su cama y se dispuso a vestirse.

Terminando de haberse cambiado, se dirigió al espejo de su cómoda para peinarse. En la cómoda de su cuarto vio los boletos que había apartado en primera fila para los demás, era verdad, les había prometido un lugar en su concierto, definitivamente no les fallaría…

–Debo ir a dejárselos a la base–. Tomó los boletos mientras se colocaba su usual chamarra rosa con capucha y salió de su cuarto ya arreglada, en su camino a la salida sin desearlo, de repente su hermano se le vino a la mente –… debería tal vez… preguntarle si va ir al concierto, no… no va a querer verme siquiera…– Dijo mientras miraba uno de los boletos  
–Le dejaré el suyo por si decide ir– Deslizó el papel por debajo de la puerta de su hermano y se retiró rápidamente por miedo a que de repente él saliera de alguna parte.

* * *

Durante el camino aquellos pensamientos impuros comenzaron a corromperla nuevamente, esa voz, esos ágiles dedos, esa lengua viperina balanceándose por todo su ser, el tan solo recordar aquello hacía su corazón latir muy fuerte, al punto que caminaba con pesadéz como si no quisiese llegar a la base. La verdad era que deseaba que él llegara tras de ella, pero era un deseo nulo, sabía que no iba a ocurrir, y siguió caminando algo decaída, hasta que tropezó con alguien…

–Ah… lo siento…–Ella volteó su mirada al lado contrario esperando que no fuera un fan y la reconociera, pues sería muy cansado en este momento tener que huir si se junta una multitud  
– ¿Oba-san?– Preguntó el chico que chocó con Momo, ella reconoció la voz y supo de inmediato quién era  
–Ah… Hibiya-kun…– Mientras giraba su mirar, en su rostro se notaba aliviada al saber que no tendría que correr  
– ¿Ha? ¿Qué te ocurre Oba-san? Normalmente te enojarías si te llamara así–  
– ¿De veras? – Ella evitaba mirar directamente al octavo miembro mientras fingía demencia  
– ¿Pasa algo malo?–  
– ¡Eh!… no nada… solo que… hoy es mi concierto ¿recuerdas?… solo… estoy muy nerviosa… eso es todo…– Momo solo pudo hablar de manera entrecortada tratando de convencerse a sí misma que fuera eso, mientras aún podía  
– ¿Solo es eso? –Preguntó aún curioso  
–…S-Si…– Deseando que ese fuera el caso, trató de no pensar en Shintaro, pero no pudo, Momo sintió como si estuviera a punto de romper en lágrimas frente a Hibiya  
– Te creeré pero espero que sea verdad– Se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente  
–Ah… yo…–

Bajó su cabeza y repentinamente envolvió al niño en sus brazos, estrechándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, como si él fuese a desaparecer si llegara a soltarlo, y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en el hombro de Hibiya. Se sentía muy triste… realmente… realmente creía que su hermano Shintaro le odiaba. En realidad se equivocaba…

* * *

El azabache después del encuentro que tuvo con su hermana en la puerta del baño había regresado a su cuarto todo decaído por la reacción de desprecio que mostró Momo hacia él.

Se encontraba frente al monitor revisando como siempre tonterías en internet, hasta que se percató de un papel colorido en suelo cerca de la puerta, así que lo levantó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar que era un boleto para el concierto de Momo y él igual que los otros miembros del Mekakushi-dan estaban invitados. Asientos de primera fila y pase para una post-fiesta, celebrarían esa noche todos juntos. Rápidamente tomó su chaqueta, al igual que su teléfono, guardó el boleto y corrió con Ene hacia la base, donde era seguro que se dirigía su hermana.

* * *

Momo…, después de que Ayano murió, siempre estuvo al lado de su hermano, alentándolo, intentando que saliese de esa burbuja solitaria y sombría en la que él se había sumergido por la depresión de haber perdido a su única amiga como primer amor.

Para empezar él fue quien puso distancia entre ambos, entonces… ¿Por qué de repente se siente tan culpable de haberlo hecho?… no podía ser más obvio, parecía ser que se había enamorado de su hermana.  
Estaba mal… realmente mal, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que ambos tuvieron intimidad la semana pasada, quería gritarle que la quería con todo su ser, pero creía que ella lo repudiaba por lo que le había hecho y que nunca lo perdonaría. Ambos se equivocaban.

* * *

Con poco aliento logró llegar a la base, donde al entrar todos lo miraron con un gesto realmente sorprendido y preguntándose – ¿Shintaro?, ¿Corriendo? Es una broma ¿no?–

Pero era verdad, miró a todos lados, buscó por todas partes una señal de ella, desesperado comenzó a preguntar a todos si habían visto a su hermana, todos negaron haberla visto, así que no tuvo de otra que esperar hasta que llegara, al poco rato ella llegó tomada de la mano del octavo miembro del Mekakushi-dan, con sus ojos un poco hinchados.

– ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! – La tomó de los hombros y la agitó  
– ¿Eh?… yo solo vine para dejar los boletos y me encontré con Hibiya-kun…– Estaba tratando de procesar en su cabeza la situación, que inconscientemente siguió con la conversación con naturalidad  
– ¿Por qué no avisaste que ibas a salir? ¡Pude haberte acompañado!–  
–P-Pero estabas ocupado…– Respondió ella – ¡Además!… ¡tú nunca quieres acompañarme a donde voy!… ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?! – Dijo exclamando con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz

Sin recordar que los demás miembros del Mekakushi-dan estaban presentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, por lo que Kido se dio a la tarea de dejarlos discutir sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos…

–Chicos… ¿Quién quiere divertirse en el parque de atracciones antes de ir al concierto?– Dijo Kido esperando que todos accedieran a ir  
–Muy buena idea Danchou-san, yo voto a favor – Siguió Kano quien se había percatado de la intención de Kido mientras empujaba a Konoha y a Hibiya para que caminaran a la salida  
–P-Pero no podemos dejarlos discutir…– Agregó Mary  
–Son peleas de hermanos Mary… es mejor dejarlos solos– Dijo Seto intentando que ella lo siguiera a la salida  
–¿Qué es una pelea de hermanos? – Preguntó la joven medusa  
–Ah pues…es algo como…– Seto mientras intentaba contestar la duda de Mary se dirigió con ella a la salida junto con los demás  
–Yo… yo me voy con ellos…– Dijo Ene nerviosa mientras se retiraba al celular de Kido

Y así ambos Kisaragi se quedaron completamente solos.

Llevaban discutiendo durante lo que era ya más de 10 minutos, y la discusión parecía no terminar, él no cedía ni ella tampoco ¿Y todo por qué?…Por qué Momo había salido sola de casa, y no le dijo nada a Shintaro, pero si a Shintaro nunca le había importado eso, ¿Por qué el cambio tan abrupto?

Esto parecía no tener fin, hasta que al azabache de repente sacó a relucir el tema sobre el pequeño chico que había llegado junto con su hermana…

–… Ese niño no podría defenderte de los fans que te persigan, no pueden fingir ser novios ¡Es mucho menor que tú! –  
– ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Novios?! ¿De qué hablas?… ¿Quieres decir que si los fans me ven a tu lado creerán que eres mi novio y no se acercarán? –  
– ¡Sí! – Sin pensar dos veces lo que contestó esa respuesta provocó un leve sonrojo por parte de Momo  
– ¿Ah? Onii-chan… ¿De qué… va todo esto?–  
–Yo… yo sé… que me odias por lo que te hice el otro día en casa…yo... quisiera remediarlo pero…– El azabache con una expresión triste en su cara solo pudo decirlo en voz baja debido a que no estaba preparado para escuchar a su hermana afirmar que lo odiaba…  
–Yo no te odio… nunca lo haría…– Dijo Momo interrumpiendo a su hermano

–E-Eres la persona… más preciada para mí y te quiero mucho– Tomando la mano de Shintaro  
–Desde pequeña sabía que jamás me verías de otra forma más allá de tu hermana, y cuando escuché que tenías a alguien a quien amabas me entristecí y guardé mis sentimientos solo para mí… pero cuando me enteré que esa chica murió, no supe si estar feliz porque ella ya no te alejaría más de mí… o sentirme triste porque volviste a salir herido… Por eso no puse resistencia alguna… y yo creí que me odiabas por ser una chica fácil…– Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

–Momo…– Tomó su mejilla con delicadeza  
– Yo… fui el culpable de la muerte de nuestro padre… no quería tener que pasar por ello de nuevo en mi vida y decidí que mantendría mi distancia de todos…de esa forma, si alguien desapareciera yo no me sentiría triste o culpable por ello pero… a pesar de todo el ya no convivir contigo fue lo más doloroso que tuve que soportar–

–Y cuando entré a preparatoria conocí a Ayano quien fue la que me devolvió a la realidad con su compañía tanto como su cariño y, que a pesar de lo desagradable que yo era, ella nunca se alejó de mi lado. Me hizo creer que esos días durarían para siempre…Y entonces, un día llegué al salón, vi un florero en su pupitre y lo único que pude hacer fue romper en lágrimas en enfrente de su asiento…no lo pude soportar, así que terminé encerrándome en mi cuarto, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado no la he podido olvidar…¡Pero aún así… ahora tú y solo tú lo eres todo para mí! –

En un punto entre las lágrimas y la felicidad tomó entre sus brazos a Momo y la abrazó con el pensamiento en su mente de que ella podría desaparecer si no la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo único que hizo Momo fue llorar de felicidad por esas dolorosas pero hermosas palabras. Su hermano por fin se había sincerado con ella y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en su infancia eran capaces de sentirse uno tan cerca del otro.

Shintaro sin pensarlo dos veces colocó su mano en la cabeza de Momo y la acercó hacia él para darle un delicado pero pasional beso, a lo que ella aceptó.

Comenzaron con un dulce beso, pero con el recorrer de los segundos el beso se intensificó de tal manera que Momo en lo que seguían con sus bocas unidas empujó poco a poco a Shintaro al sofá de la base para tener mayor comodidad.

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Momo estaba sobre Shintaro, sentada en sus piernas, rosando su miembro cubierto con la ropa con su propia entrepierna, continuaron besándose mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, él pasaba sus manos por los pechos cubiertos por la ropa de ella y recorría su cuerpo con la palma de su mano, era tan excitante tenerla para él después de tanto tiempo.

De a poco se separaron para poder volver a recuperar el aliento y dejaron notar un pequeño hilo de saliva que aun unía ambas bocas. Momo tomó el rostro de Shintaro y con ambas manos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias, provocando que él comenzara haciendo gemidos leves y a mover sus caderas.

Ambos cuerpos estaban excitados, necesitaban sentir más del otro. Momo le retiró la chaqueta roja a su hermano ,y él deslizó fuera de ella la chamarra rosada que portaba, pero no se quedó en solo eso, posteriormente también le quitó la blusa azul que tenía puesta, necesitaba sentir esos suaves senos desnudos que ella poseía, su textura, su sabor.

Se levantó y tomó a Momo de los hombros para poder recostarla y colocarse encima de ella. Posó ambos dedos pulgares en los pezones de ella para comenzar a masajearlos, mientras posaba su boca en ellos para saborearlos, en el acto mordió uno de ellos provocando que ella gimiese levemente y se aferrara al cuello de él con fuerza.

Shintaro aún mordiendo uno de los pezones, tenía a Momo debajo suyo gimiendo desesperadamente y haciendo movimientos con las caderas para sentir el miembro erecto de su hermano, hasta que la soltó…

–Ah… ah… Onii-chan…– Dijo entre cortada y con dificultad por los gemidos que había dejado salir  
– Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno…– Dijo con una cara realmente lujuriosa y con ese hermoso brillo rojizo de sus ojos al captar la atención de los demás  
– ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso Momo? – Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo sabiendo que no era nada bueno

Ella no respondió a lo que le preguntó y solo le retiró bruscamente la camiseta negra que él portaba, lo empujó hacia atrás, se quitó la liga del cabello y le amarró ambas manos con la misma, él la miraba con confusión hasta que ella atacó su cuello, comenzó a lamerlo y a morderlo para crear un camino con su lengua hasta su ombligo, justo como él había hecho con ella.

En el cuarto solo se encontraban los gemidos sin control de Shintaro, quien intentaba resistirse pero era inevitable pues momo estaba encendida, después ella atacó los pezones endurecidos por la excitación de su hermano y tras recorrer su lengua hasta el ombligo de él e inclusive morder su piel alrededor de aquel diminuto orificio, con cuidado ella se levantó, se quitó el short, las bragas y posteriormente se deshizo de la demás ropa de su hermano.

Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y él, a su merced amarrado.

El miembro de Shintaro se veía tal y como aquella vez, grande y punzante, Momo se relamió, colocó ambas manos en las piernas de él y comenzó a hacer un leve pero hipnotizante masaje al miembro de su hermano, él gemía con frenesí esperando que ella se detuviese, pero igual que él en esa ocasión, no se detuvo.

Después de tan estimulante masaje, ella ya estaba completamente lista, saborearía el miembro de su hermano por segunda ocasión, así que comenzó a lamerlo con cuidado para lubricarlo un poco, a lo que él no dejaba de emitir sonidos de placer.

Luego de lubricarlo lo suficiente se llevó el miembro erecto de su hermano a la boca y comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con su boca, marcando un ritmo y provocando que él la aprisionara con sus piernas para que no dejara de moverse, pero ella tuvo que separarse para poder recobrar su aliento y como acto de mero impulso, Shintaro se corrió cuando su hermana había salido, provocando que todo ese líquido blanquecino cayese en todo su desnudo ser, y como si fuese crema batida tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca. Definitivamente le haría pagar a Shintaro todos esos gemidos que él le arrebató aquella ocasión.

Divertida al ver a su hermano excitado se le ocurrió hacer algo más, algo que hiciera que el deseara con desesperación estar libre, ella se colocó encima de él y puso su clítoris sobre su rostro para que pudiese lamerla, Shintaro aceptando la invitación comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la clítoris, ella igual que él en ocasiones pasadas no paraba de gemir, pero el tiempo para Shintaro ya había acabado, pues ella volvió a retomar su lugar, posó su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano y tomó su miembro con cuidado, era el turno de ella.

Y sin más introdujo a su hermano con cuidado y rapidez dentro de ella provocando que ambos gimieran aun con más fuerza, el cuerpo de ella temblaba de sobre manera, pero no desistió, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, lento pero constante.

Esos movimientos al poco tiempo se volvieron rápidos y precisos haciendo sentir estocadas en su hermano, Shintaro no pudo más pero antes de que pudiera correrse Momo se levantó repentinamente provocando que el miembro de su hermano quedara fuera de ella y el líquido blanquecino quedó esparcido en el estómago de ella.

–Fu-fu-fu dejaste salir mucho– Rió Momo provocando que Shintaro quisiera regresarle el favor por la vergüenza que le acaba de hacer pasar al hacerlo gemir de esa manera y por fin se quitó la liga de las manos, empujó a Momo y se introdujo con desesperación en ella.

Sus movimientos suaves se convirtieron en duras embestidas hacia ella, una y otra y otra vez, provocando que por la excitación Momo rasgara con sus uñas la tela del sofá como si fuera muy delgada, Shintaro la posicionó de espaldas haciendo que se recargara sobre sus rodillas, metió un dedo a su boca para lubricarlo y terminó metiéndolo en ella sin piedad, a lo cual ella gimió aún más fuerte, y mientras la seguía embistiendo con aun más fuerza, ella gritaba de satisfacción para él, y al final terminó sacando su miembro viril de ella y esparció una vez más su "crema batida" encima de ella. En cuanto eso ocurría Momo se giró para poder recibir en su pecho, el cálido cuerpo de su hermano, quien para alguien que casi no sale de su cuarto, demostró tener bastante resistencia, y Shintaro aceptando la gratitud cayó rendido encima de Momo quedándose de esta manera dormido mientras era amorosamente abrazado por Momo.

Todo fue excelente, se habían reconciliado, dieron a entender sus sentimientos y no volverían a estar lejos el uno del otro.

Una vez habiendo despertado los dos, se dirigieron hacia la ducha de la base para tomar un baño juntos…

Ya estando ambos en la tina, Momo se posicionó en las piernas de Shintaro para poder recargarse mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella lo besaba mientras que él acariciaba los pechos de Momo para seguir sintiendo esa textura tan suave del cuerpo de su hermana.

Al término de su aventura en el baño, ya limpios, se arreglaron, se vistieron, dejaron los boletos sobre la mesa de té de Mary y se fueron juntos al foro donde iba a ser el concierto de Momo.

Para cuando los demás miembros del Mekakushi-dan llegaron los Kisaragi ya no estaban, así que supusieron todos que las cosas entre los dos habían acabado bien y fueron rumbo al concierto, sin siquiera pensar que los hermanos habían tenido intimidad ahí mismo.

Continuará….

* * *

Lo que me gustaría aclarar sobre este capítulo es que traté de utilizar el accidente de Momo con su padre como una excusa para la progresión en la relación Shintaro y Momo, pues en la historia original Momo obtiene su habilidad al "morir"ahogada junto a su padre.  
En este caso estaba junto con Shintaro pero no me apaleen, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea de que quedaría bien.

Bueno también involucré a Ayano porque me pareció que le agregaría más drama a la situación, y de hecho si soy honesto, desde el principio pensaba hacer la historia sobre Ayano y Shintaro, pues ellos son mi Pareja Favorita de Anime (y en un futuro tengo pensado hacerlo), pero no se me ocurría una buena manera de desarrollarlo así que terminé cediendo ante mi interés en el incesto y terminó en esto.

En fin, el siguiente capitulo aún no he empezado a "Remasterizarlo", pero no creo tardar más de 3 semanas, porque si bien mi profesora me va a aconsejar, mi toque personal a la historia debe verse presente, o eso pienso yo.

Sin nada más que decir. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

...¿Cómo es que no se me ocurre una buena forma de iniciar con mi comentario?...  
En fin, hola de nuevo. Puede que haya alguien que esté molesto porque me tardé un poco más de 3 semanas en subir este capítulo, a ustedes les pido una disculpa. La corrección de este capítulo estuvo brutal, bueno en realidad no tanto, pero mi profesora así lo creyó, pues me dice "¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas este tipo de horrores ortográficos, es que no te enseñaron nada tus profesores?!" Yo simplemente quedé impactadamente impactado por su regaño XD, ya no parecía mi profesora, más bien se sentía como que era mi editora o algo parecido, tal fue el regaño que mis compañeros de clase se burlaron de la forma más madura posible... si, hacían sonidos de serpiente o como si hubieran comido una botana muy picosa, el típico "tssssssss" resonaba en todo el salón mientras que yo solo seguía siendo regañado por la profesora. Tuve que rehacer unas partes de lo que ya estaba escrito, pero puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

Y bueno mis compañeros ya leyeron el capítulo 1, y aunque no es la gran cosa, parece que les gustó, a pesar de que ni siquiera han visto el manga o el anime les interesó lo que escribí. De alguna forma eso hizo que una extraña sensación me mantuviera alegre todo el día, pues si bien, mi forma de escribir no es buena, que a varias personas les gustara me hizo algo feliz.

Para no hacer el cuento aún más largo les dejo con el capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, (sé que lo repito mucho) perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o si algunas parte son confusas y que lo disfruten.

Nos vemos al final del capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 3 (Un baño juntos…)

En el lapso de dos semanas transcurridas desde lo ocurrido en la base del Mekakushi-dan entre los hermanos Kisaragi, y tras llevar a cabo relaciones sexuales entre ambas partes; Shintaro y Momo se habían vuelto pareja, dejando de lado el supuesto tabú, que desde el principio a Momo no parecía importarle, debido a que para ella estaba bien amar a su hermano aún si alguien estuviera en contra, como por ejemplo su madre pero… al final decidieron mantener su actual situación en secreto de los demás, tanto de su familia como sus amigos.

Una hermosa tarde de miércoles en la semana, en un día del caluroso verano que pronto iba a terminar, nada fuera de lo normal, todos los miembros del Mekakushi-dan quedaron en que irían de excursión al parque de diversiones. Debido a esto todos estaban contentos, bueno… casi todos ya que Shintaro era el único en desacuerdo, pues todos irían excepto por Momo que tenía cosas que hacer en su trabajo de Idol como: firma de autógrafos, concierto, modelaje, en fin algo agotador. Ella les dijo que en cuanto terminara con sus asuntos se reuniría con ellos, y Shintaro no perdería las esperanzas de poder pasar tiempo con ella divirtiéndose en el parque, por eso aceptó ir.

Todos iban en parejas, Kido y Kano discutiendo como de costumbre, Seto y Mary hablando mientras sonreían, parecían divertirse, los solitarios de Konoha y Hibiya, uno disgustado y el otro intentando de que el niño sonriese, y por último, Shintaro y Ene, uno molesto y maldiciendo el calor que hacía como de costumbre y la otra simplemente acompañándolo, pero Shintaro quería la compañía de una chica física, más que nada la compañía de su hermana, sentir ese aroma, ver esos ojos tan hermosos. Él quería estar con Momo la persona que ahora era dueña de sus suspiros, de sus sonrisas y pensamientos.

Tiempo después Ene se aburrió de acompañar a Shintaro y decidió cambiar de móvil e irse al de Hibiya, parecía que ellos se divertían más que su Master, y era de suponerse pues él tenia una cara de "maldición sáquenme de este horrendo lugar, quiero volver a mi casa" y cosas así…

–… Ahora que recuerdo, no tiene ni un mes desde que vinimos…– Dijo Kido mientras trataba de recordar la razón detrás de la otra excursión

–Ah es cierto, fue porque Momo-san y Shintaro-kun estaban discutiendo en la base– Dijo Seto

Shintaro solo reaccionó girando su mirada debido a la repentina conversación sobre su pleito con Momo de hace dos semanas, pues si recordaba bien ambos les habían dicho a los demás miembros que se reconciliaron después de _"conversar"_ en la base, por lo que se puso un poco nervioso.

–Lo que no me explico es; ¿Por qué el sofá estaba rasguñado?– Dijo Kido dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shintaro

Su mirada era un tanto intimidadora, de manera que aunque Shintaro trató de fingir no haberla escuchado sentía un tremendo escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el cual al final no le permitió ignorarla.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Momo te golpeo?, espera… ¡¿No me digas que se pelearon?!–

– ¿¡Eh!?…¡no!… en realidad…–

Sorprendido por la suposición de Kido, Shintaro tuvo que pensar en una excusa creíble, aparte de que ni siquiera recordaba que Momo hubiera rasguñado el sofá en ese momento de su _'conversación'_ , "bueno… tal vez en realidad sí ocurrió" pensó él.

– Oh… es que un gato entró por la ventana y nos asustó, así que íbamos a sacarlo pero cuando intentamos atraparlo se aferró con sus garras al sofá y pues… sus garras dejaron las marcas de rasguños…– Respondió en lo que reía de forma nerviosa.

Todos caminaban tranquilamente en lo que escuchaban su excusa, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Kano se fijaron en Shintaro con cara pensativa…

–Tiene sentido…– Deteniéndose un segundo

–De alguna forma yo también rasguñaría el sofá si estuviera a solas con Momo _jejeje_ –

Kano por su comentario provocó un sobresalto por parte de Shintaro y los demás, mientras que Kido molesta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

–¿Qué dijiste maldito pervertido?–

Si bien se sabía que era un pervertido, ese comentario se oyó demasiado fuera de lo común, incluso para él. Y en un momento después de recibir el golpe de kido, se recuperó como si nada hubiera pasado, "¿De qué está hecho su cuerpo?, ¿No será que es un masoquista?", fue lo que todos se preguntaron mientras imaginaban lo que pasaría si fuera un costal de boxeo.

–No te enojes Kido yo te quiero a ti…– Dijo Kano mientras se abalanzaba hacia Kido

–¡A-Aléjate idiota! – Replicaba Kido tratando de quitarse a Kano de encima cuando de repente se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

–¡Chicos…~!

–Es Momo-chan…–Dijo Mary mientras corría hacia ella quien al estamparse contra Momo la abrazó –¡Me alegra que hayas podido terminar con tus tareas!–

–No Mary, te dije que ella fue a trabajar…–Dijo Seto

–Ah es verdad, ¿Vas a estar conmigo el resto del día? – Dijo Mary con unos ojos bastante cautivadores

–¡Por supuesto!, ¡Vamos a subir las dos juntas a los juegos!– Dijo Momo sonriendo

Momo había llegado un poco tarde, pero eso no fue problema para Mary, quien se la pasó todo el tiempo que quedaba con ella, subieron a todos lados, subieron a la montaña rusa, a uno donde los asientos giraban sobre sí mismos, las dos bajaban de ellos todas desorientadas y mareadas, en fin fue una tarde de locos para ambas, mientras que para el desafortunado Shintaro que corrió con la mala suerte de ir acompañado de Seto se la pasó maldiciendo hasta a sus muertos por no poder pasar tan siquiera un momento con Momo, por otro lado los demás se divirtieron el resto del día en las demás atracciones.

El día terminó bien excepto por Shintaro que se la pasó de mal humor por no poder estar junto a Momo como a él le hubiera gustado, todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas mientras que Shintaro con Ene en su celular junto con Momo se fueron caminando a su casa.

En el camino, Shintaro no le dirigió la palabra a Momo, estaba molesto y algo sentido porque él quería pasar la tarde con ella, pero Mary se le adelantó, sin embargo no podía culparla, Mary era una criatura realmente inocente y tierna como para negarle algo… y tampoco es como si pudiera pedirle a los miembros del Mekakushi-dan que si le podían dejar pasar tiempo a solas con su hermana debido a que se vería muy sospechoso, dado que ellos todavía pensaban que aún no se llevaba muy bien con Momo, y peor aún tampoco podía decirles que estaba saliendo con su hermana sabiendo que había acordado con Momo que no le dirían a nadie sobre su relación… aunque si hubiese sido Hibiya, sí le hubiera arrebatado a su hermana de él.

–¿Master…?– Shintaro emitió un sonido para hacerle saber que la escuchaba– ¿Estás molesto con Momo-chan o algo? – Preguntó Ene

–No, ¿Por qué lo estaría? – Respondió el joven Kisaragi bastante tranquilo

–Pues porque… has estado algo raro desde hace rato, y hoy no le preguntaste como le fue y eso…además, ¿Por qué siempre es el caso de que a veces te preocupas mucho por ella y a veces no te importa nada?– (Suspira) –A veces no te entiendo Master–

–¡¿Y qué es lo quieres que haga?!–

–¡¿Cómo que "Qué"?!– Dijo Ene algo irritada –¡Es TU HERMANA… un poco de afecto fraternal no le hace daño a nadie ¿Sabes?!…–

Shintaro entendió el punto de vista de Ene y asintió con un nudo en su garganta

–V-Vale lo haré…– Volteó a ver a Momo –¿Y…cómo te fue Momo…?–

(Suspira) –Pues… lo de siempre, mucha gente, muchos autógrafos, muchas fotos…– Respondió con un tono apagado

–¿Sucede algo malo?– Preguntó Shintaro

–No… solo estoy cansada, así que solo llegaré a casa a descansar– Contestó cerrando de esta manera la conversación por el resto del camino

Llegando los dos a casa, Momo caminó hacia su cuarto con pesadez y en medio del pasillo simplemente se despidió con un "te veo después…" y siguió su rumbo.

–¡¿Vez?! Ella es la rara…– Dijo Shintaro señalando a hacia la dirección del cuarto de Momo

– B-Bueno… tú también estarías cansado si fueras un Idol, y en tu caso si fueras perseguido por muchas chicas con pechos muy grandes que griten tu nombre mientras se orgasmean y…

–Tu mente está retorcida ¿Lo sabías?…– Interrumpió pensando en lo rara que es Ene

–¡hhuuuuuuyy! me dio escalofrió pensar en ti como un Idol…– (Suspira) –Mi master morirá virgen…– Fingió tristeza mientras trata de aguantarse la risa

–¡¿QUE?! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan raras!– Le gritó molesto

–"Aunque si supieras que ya no soy virgen, comenzarías a interrogarme, y si te enteraras que fue con Momo seguro irías de chismosa con los demás…"– Se susurró a sí mismo

–No lo escuché ¿Qué dijo máster?–

–¡N-Nada no dije nada!–

–Mmmm supongo que te creeré– Dijo Ene con voz algo dudosa mientras que Shintaro se dirigía junto con ella rumbo a su cuarto

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio entre el sonido de la casa y ambos hermanos en sus respectivos cuartos. Shintaro se encontraba como de costumbre en la computadora, sin hacerle caso a nada ni a nadie y Momo solo estaba acostada en su cama con un montón de peluches a su lado.

Transcurrió a lo mucho media hora hasta que sonara el teléfono de la casa, pero fue Momo quien atendió la llamada; era su madre, quien hoy no llegaría a casa, pues la tía de los muchachos había enfermado y su madre iría a cuidarla saliendo del trabajo. (Conveniente situación)

Casa sola, de nuevo. Después de colgar, Momo se volvió dirigir a su cuarto y así como entró salió y fue directo al baño con un cambio de ropa interior y un pijama limpio, tomaría un fresco, refrescante y relajante baño después del agotador día que tuvo. Poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, mojó su cabello y comenzó a lavar su cabeza, primero poco shampoo para lavarlo, después agua para enjuagarlo, nada fuera de lo normal.

Estresado por lo que hoy había pasado, Shintaro decidió tomar un cambio de ropa limpia y su toalla, se metería a dar una ducha para relajarse y dejar de estar molesto porque Mary se apoderó de SU hermana en el parque de diversiones, dejaría eso de lado y se relajaría, Ene se quedó en el móvil mientras recargaba batería. Él salió de su cuarto y se encaminó hacia el baño. Sorpresa que este se iba a dar puesto que no sabía que ALGUIEN ya se le había adelantado.

Abrió la puerta y entró como si el baño hubiese estado solo y, ahí, enjuagándose su hermoso cabello rubio estaba Momo, desnuda.

Se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas y como por acto de reflejo, Shintaro cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras que Momo se tapaba lo que podía de su cuerpo.

Su corazón… el de ambos comenzó a latir con fuerza pues aunque ya se habían visto entre ellos desnudos aún así era vergonzoso tanto sorprender como ser sorprendido en el baño, dejó caer sus cosas en el suelo y se volteó de frente a la puerta para intentar no mirar a Momo desnuda…

(Avergonzada) –¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!– Le preguntó al azabache mientras ella cubría su cuerpo

(Avergonzado) –…Y-Yo v-vine a tomar una ducha…– Contestó sonrojado

–¡¿Conmigo dentro?! –

–¡N-no sabía que estarías aquí!– Contestó –¡Cuando llegamos te fuiste a tu cuarto y no me dijiste nada más!...–

–¡Pero si el que ha estado raro todo el tiempo eres tú, de repente estas muy vanidoso, muy atento, y después te molestas por todo!, ¿Acaso solo soy un juego para ti?– Dijo un poco triste

–¿Qué? ¡No! Yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos Momo…–

–Es solo que estaba celoso de Mary por arrebatarte de mí, pero no podía decirle que se alejara de ti porque yo quería estar contigo, era una día especial, y no podía herir los sentimientos de Mary de esa forma, ella te quiere mucho–

(Nervioso) –Avísame cuando hayas terminado yo entraré luego– Dijo mientras abría la puerta para salir

–… ¡Espera!… – (Tomando su mano) –…¡N-No te vayas!… si quieres estar conmigo… puedes quedarte… podemos… podemos bañarnos juntos… – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza

–…Momo…– Sin poder negarse y con la cara roja como tomate asintió ante la tremenda proposición de Momo

Con más confianza entre ambos, Momo le quitó la camiseta negra a Shintaro, para que aceptara abiertamente la idea de bañarse juntos. Él se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxers con algo de nerviosismo, pues nuevamente se quedaron solos en casa, como ese día en la base, o la primera vez de ambos en el cuarto de Shintaro.

Ella sentó al tembloroso muchacho y comenzó a tallar su espalda, nada fuera de lo _'normal'_ , al parecer, excepto para Shintaro. Los pechos desnudos de su hermana, lo rozaban de a poco y eso hacía que un tipo de choques eléctricos le recorrieran por todo el cuerpo. Posteriormente, Momo se apegó más al cuerpo de su hermano para tallarle el pecho desde atrás y lo enjuagó, aún en esa posición, y por deseo propio, ella recargó su oreja derecha y manos en el cuerpo de Shintaro de tal manera que podía escuchar y sentir los rápidos latidos que emanaban de su corazón.

Momo después de hacer esto se fijó que la parte delantera de su hermano estaba reaccionando ante la situación y mientras empezaba a trazar con su dedo índice una espiral en la espalda de su hermano, "Parece que tu amigo se siente algo intranquilo" le susurró al oído de forma lasciva.

Poco a poco sus manos fueron descendiendo a lo largo del torso de Shintaro, recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo y provocando ligeras descargas eléctricas en su ser, de forma que él sólo se retorcía ante la suave y placentera sensación. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien que casi no sale de casa tenga tan buen cuerpo?" pensaba ella.

Momo que parecía divertirse al ver cómo manipulaba a voluntad las reacciones de su hermano, decidió hacer algo más atrevido, así que le mordió la oreja y pasó su mano derecha bajando por todo el torso para poder tocar aquel miembro desnudo y palpitante que pedía auxilio a gritos, pero Shintaro se giró y separó a Momo de él lentamente, no le permitiría tomar la delantera en este caso.

Se colocó a espaldas de Momo, y él al igual que ella comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo. Empezó por su espalda trazando lenta y sensualmente una S sobre ella con su dedo índice, de forma que Momo se estremeció por la repentina sensación y soltó un pequeño gemido, seguido del estómago y posteriormente los pechos para jugar con ellos y poder devolverle el favor que ella le había hecho.

Pellizcó sus pezones, jugó con ellos un poco y por la reacción del momento mordió leve y sensualmente su delicado cuello. Reaccionando a ello estaba Momo que mordía sus labios junto con su dedo índice mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos a la fuerza, parecía no poder soportarlo, hasta que Shintaro se detuvo repentinamente, enjuagó el cuerpo de ella y la abrazó posando su brazo derecho bajo sus pechos, ahí se quedó un tiempo intercambiando calor y con una desvergonzada sonrisa. Por fin podía tener a Momo entre sus brazos.

En el poco tiempo transcurrido Shintaro solo envolvió a Momo entre sus brazos, quien estaba tratando de ocultar su avergonzada expresión de él. Su corazón latía muy rápido y no podía calmarlo, después de todo ella recibió excitantes caricias por parte de su hermano, que la dejaron con respiración agitada y con la mirada perdida ante el placer.

Pero ella decidió soltarse de su hermano, darse vuelta cara a cara y empujar a Shintaro contra el suelo del baño, no dejaría que él ganara, no otra vez.

Habiéndose colocado encima de él, y con una mirada muy lujuriosa, Momo aprisionó entre sus piernas su muslo izquierdo y comenzó a lamer desesperadamente los pezones erectos de su hermano mientras con su mano derecha hacía un lento pero hipnotizante masaje a su miembro erecto, de manera que Shintaro de nuevo se encontraba jadeando por el placer que le provocaba la estimulación de su entrepierna, y como si perdiera sus fuerzas se rindió ante las acciones de Momo. "P-por faaavor deteeen-te " exclamaba él con voz entrecortada pues ya no era más dueño de sus movimientos.

Al terminar tan eróticas acciones, y sin dejarlo descansar, Momo finalmente tomó el miembro de Shintaro entre sus manos y sin previo aviso lo insertó salvajemente dentro de ella, lo cual dio salida a un gemido que cargaba tanto con satisfacción como lujuria, las salvajes estocadas hacían que su hermano gimiese sin poder detenerse. Eso le encantaba.

Pronto Shintaro también quiso tomar acciones ofensivas, "¿Te diviertes viéndome retorcerme de placer?, veamos quien se divierte ahora", Momo que seguía moviéndose no escuchó del todo sus palabras. Repentinamente fue empujada hacia atrás, recargando de esta manera su espalda contra el suelo, "Eres un poco cruel ¿sabes?, ni siquiera nos hemos besado y tú fuiste directo al clímax", decía Shintaro quien seguía en su interior y se recargó encima de ella, la recostó poco a poco y la besó insertando su lengua en lo profundo su boca mientas acariciaba sus pechos. Momo se encontraba más que perdida en sus profundos deseos, de tal manera que parecía reaccionar únicamente con ruidosos y estremecedores gemidos.

Él aprisionó ambas manos de Momo contra el suelo para evitar algún tipo de resistencia por parte de ella, parecía que disfrutaba la sensación de tener control sobre su hermana como para manipularla.

Comenzaba a moverse más rápido, más certero, de forma más precisa y ruidosa, en el baño solo se podían escuchar embestidas bestiales mientras un ligero y húmedo sonido resonaba en toda la habitación. Sin quitarse de esa posición, Shintaro detuvo su contacto labial con Momo para que pudiera recuperar el aliento y se dejó a notar un hilo delgado de saliva que aún unía ambas bocas, y sin más atrapó entre sus labios uno de los pezones de ella para jugar con él, y robarle más de esos dulces gemidos que soltaba cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí, mientras resonaba el eco de esos desvergonzados estoques.

De cierto modo era algo incómodo pues el piso del baño no era el mejor sitio para tener intimidad con ella, aunque eso dejó de importarle al azabache cuando sentía que no aguantaría por más tiempo. Sin embargo, Momo lo había envuelto entre sus piernas y esto no le permitía separarse de ella, "M-Momo suéltame, no creo poder aguantar…", ella no hizo caso de su petición, y como "venganza" lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, dándole a entender desde luego que no haría caso y como resultado final terminó soltando su viscoso y espeso líquido en su interior.

Momo cayendo rendida y con sus fuerzas abandonándola trató de levantarse con pesadez y algo débil, pero fue interrumpida por Shintaro que con una mirada de "Ahora si vas a saber lo que es bueno".

Su miembro aún permanecía erecto, y sin previo aviso se introdujo de forma brusca nuevamente en ella, "¡Ah, Ah, Ah, Ahh!" era lo único que Momo pronunciaba, su pulgar derecho se aproximó hacia el clítoris de ella y comenzó a jugar con él sin desconcentrarse de su acción primaria, lo cual finalizó en un esparcimiento de "Crema batida" en el estómago de Momo, quien del cansancio solo pudo recibir "Cariño" sin piedad alguna.

Terminando, entraron juntos en la tina, Shintaro se colocó en uno de los extremos y Momo recargó su espalda contra él. Rodeando a Momo con sus brazos mientras su sedoso cabello rubio era acariciado estaba Shintaro, quien a pesar de lo ocurrido sabía que debía disculparse por su mala actitud del día de hoy.

Su distancia siendo recortada por el ancho de la tina le permitió recargar su cabeza en la espalda de su hermana, "Perdona por ser tan odioso Momo". Sorprendida por la repentina disculpa ella inconscientemente sonrió colocando sus manos en sus mejillas "Se ve muy lindo cuando se disculpa", es lo que ella pensaba.

– Y-Yo te amo con tus virtudes y defectos Onii-chan–

Al salir de ducharse, Momo aprisionaba el brazo derecho de su hermano entre sus pechos, era obvio que no quería que la noche acabara en sólo esto, así que le susurró al oído avergonzada

–¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?– Su egoísta deseo resonó en la cabeza de Shintaro provocando que al azabache se le pusieran las mejillas rojas.

–¡S-Si! A-A decir verdad yo te quería preguntar lo mismo–

Avergonzados, Momo tomó la delantera besando a su hermano en la mejilla y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto, pues aunque ambos querían pasar la noche juntos, sabían que Ene se encontraba en la casa, por lo que Shintaro desconectó su celular y lo dejó con la pantalla boca abajo, de esta forma Ene no podría molestarlos.

Al final los hermanos durmieron en el cuarto de Momo, claro, no sin antes retirar la montaña de peluches que se encontraba en la cama, Momo posaba su pierna encima de la cintura de su hermano envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, y Shintaro con su mano recargando la cabeza de Momo en su pecho, lo cual hacía que su corazón no pudiera calmarse y mucho menos él, Momo se percató de esto y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Fue una día más para los hermanos Kisaragi después de resolver su pleito, ahora solo debían preocuparse del poco tiempo restante del verano.

Continuará….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Cuando terminé de corregirlo me dio por volver a dar una revisión mientras lo leía, y la verdad siento que he mejorado aunque sea un poco, en el uso de comas y punto y seguido.  
Emm... el siguiente capítulo está dividido en 2 partes, refiriéndome a que subiré cada parte como si fuera un capitulo por separado. No es tan largo, pero mis exámenes y proyectos finales están a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que no puedo prometer que lo pueda subir en 1 mes, sino como hasta a mediados de diciembre probablemente y eso si no es el caso que tenga que hacer un trabajo extra para "Ingeniería Física" que es la materia que más me aterra en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que entre el 15 y 21 de diciembre lo terminaría subiendo sin falta, por lo que espero que no les moleste tanto el tiempo estimado.

¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
